


Take a Hint

by Tabbyluna



Series: Fictober 2020 [4]
Category: Skylanders (Video Games)
Genre: Family, Gen, Pre-Canon, Unwanted Advances, What Kaos is doing is bad okay?, creepy behaviour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26810815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tabbyluna/pseuds/Tabbyluna
Summary: He was pushy, creepy, and could really use a mint. Why does he keep trying to hit on her, and what could get him to stop?
Relationships: Kaos & Roller Brawl (unfriendly), Roller Brawl & Her Brothers
Series: Fictober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947136
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	Take a Hint

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, title comes from the Victorious song. I listened to it a lot while writing it.

He was unbelievable. Every day, she came back to a locker filled with a fresh bouquet of flowers, a box of O-Negative candies, a fanciful handmade card. All of those luxurious, beautiful items. They would be grand gifts by themselves; she was familiar with fans sending her cool and expensive items after all. But the problem was that those gifts always came from that same creep, with some terrible, cheesy poem declaring his love for her attached. She had already told him countless times that she was not interested. It was hard to believe that after all those times she said no, all those times she turned him down, he still refused to take a hint. But no, apparently he was that thickheaded. 

She tossed it all in the garbage. Even the expensive chocolates, even her favourite flowers. None of it was worth keeping, the source only soured her enjoyment. And the cards were the worst part. Not only had this been going on for about half a year already. But all the poems and love ballads he wrote himself made her feel downright unclean. 

She usually could handle a lot. But every poem always had such creepy lines. ‘Your hair of bubblegum, like that chewed up and spat out on the sidewalk. I wonder how it must smell, probably as good as your saliva tastes.’ Lines like that were burned to the back of her brain. And she hated every nauseating syllable.

Roller Brawl usually tried to stay neutral about good and evil discourse. She was after all, an entertainer and a celebrity. She needed to be careful about her words and actions, lest they get interpreted the wrong way by the paparazzi. And anyways, that wasn’t what people came to her for. They came to her for cool jamming action and occasionally, empowerment. But after all this nonsense, she was beginning to think that maybe the Skylanders had a point about the guy being a creep.

And  _ she _ didn’t just  _ let _ guys act like creeps to her. Besides the fact that she had hated this sort of behaviour, and wanted to put an end to it as soon as possible, she also couldn’t let this leak out to the press. Not when she was already seen as a role model to so many young people. Roller Brawl knew that she needed to get him to stop. For the sake of her personal comfort, and for kids all over the Underworld.

She went to his lair one day. In secret of course. If her brothers found out about him and his behaviour, they’d want to take matters into their own hands. That was how they’d always been. Always looking out for their little sister. The runt. The amputee. She knew they had good intentions, her parents had talked to them all about it. Roller Brawl knew why they acted the way they did. Why they were so protective. Why they coddled her so. But by the Ancients, it doesn’t mean she had to like it. 

As much as possible, she tried to exercise her independence. It was what drove her to take up roller blading in the first place. For the most part, she had been successful. Many in the Underworld saw her as such an empowering icon now. And right now, nothing could be more self-empowering than talking down the creep who would not leave her alone.

She called up a friend who owed her a favour, and he drove her there. Once they arrived, she stormed up to the tower, ready to give him a piece of her mind.

“Hey, you!” She growled, once she finally found him. He was holding a bouquet of red roses in his grimy hands. Yuck. “What was up with all those flowers and candies?”

Kaos turned around, and a slimy smile slithered onto his features when he spotted her. “Why, hello there. I had no idea you were going to come over, you should have called.” He included his number with every single gift he placed in her locker. “I would have gotten Glumshanks to make us something nice for dinner. Maybe get him to set up a projector so that we can watch some flicks under the stars.”

The thought of the two of them going on dates made her shudder in disgust. “Never happening, creep. I told you already, no means no. And that’s final.”

He still stood there, looking smug, as if he still had no plans of stopping. So she walked up to him, grabbed him by the collar, and lifted him. So that she could glare at him exactly eye to eye. “This has been going on for  _ six months _ already Kaos.  _ Six months _ of me repeating myself over and over again. I am  _ not _ interested in you. Never have been, and never will. Give it up, and get a life.”

He chuckled. “Hey, now. They couldn’t have all been me. I mean, I know what you’re capable of. I’ve seen your moves. Why would  _ I _ necessarily be the one who keeps sending you gifts?  _ I’m _ not that dumb.” She could practically sense the feigned innocence in his voice.

She frowned. “You saw me in action the first day you came up to me. Obviously that didn’t stop you before.”

Roller Brawl dropped Kaos down to the ground, and sighed. “Look, just stop alright? Don’t send me any more gifts to my locker. Don’t give me any more of those creepy poems. Just… stop.”

Then she rolled out of the lair, refusing to look at Kaos any further. She did not turn back, not until she was safely back inside of her friend’s car, and they both were driving away back home.

She didn’t expect what happened the next day. There was no way she could have predicted the sheer audacity of that man.

She woke up to her brothers calling for her to come down. They yelled so loudly that even though she was usually a heavy sleeper, she was instantly jolted awake. With a grumpy groan, Roller Brawl crawled out of bed, put on her prosthetic wheels, and got herself downstairs to the living area.

Raptor came up to her, a fire in his eyes. Even from a distance, she could tell that he was upset. “You didn’t tell us that some guy was creeping on you.”

Roller Brawl raised her brow. She folded her arms, “I didn’t. How did you know?”

He turned her attention towards the front door. And there, blocking the entranceway, was the largest collection of red roses Roller Brawl had ever seen. She didn’t know it was even possible to deliver that many flowers. It was enough to stock a palace garden. And in front of that display her eldest brother, Ripper, held up a tiny pink slip of paper.

Roller Brawl rushed up to him and snatched the paper out of his hand. It was scented with some sort of nauseating cheap perfume. And when she read the message printed on with cursive ink, the rage within her merely grew and grew.

The creep! He never would learn, would he? “Geez, I already told this guy to buzz off,” she explained to her brothers. 

“Really? Why didn’t you tell us then?” Ripper crossed his arms. And for a while, the two of them merely glared at each other. Roller Brawl wanted to tell him to back off, that it was her battle and they didn’t need to step in. But a part of her knew that it was pointless. They knew someone was bothering her, and they’ll play the role of her protective older brothers for her, whether she liked it or not.

They called in a family meeting. The five of them down in the game room, discussing how they wanted to talk to the creep. Roller Brawl was told to return to her room. And if it were later in the day, she might have found the energy to argue with them. But it was too early for her, so she obeyed without another word. For the rest of the day, she stayed up there. Reading, grumping about. Until sometime in the evening, when she heard the rusty gates of the family mansion open up again. Then, she went downstairs, and met up with her brothers.

“So, what did you do?” She asked Raptor. By far, they were the closest with each other. If anyone would give her any inkling of information about their little crusade in her name, it was him. 

Raptor shoved his hands into his pocket, his mouth curved into a frown. “Just told him to cut it off. Gave him a couple of punches. Don’t think he’ll ever be bothering you again.”

And that was all he said before he shuffled off back into his bedroom. Roller Brawl left him alone from there. If that was how he was acting, there was no point in trying mine any more details out of anyone. All she did was head into the kitchen for a snack. Hopefully, their talk with Kaos marked the end of this episode, and they can all move on with their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> This was surprisingly easy to write. I dunno, it just flowed onto the Google Doc.
> 
> Also, I dunno why, but I find the idea of a Skylander not really caring about the whole good vs evil thing until she could no longer avoid it one that's interesting. Because I heard that it's what happened with a lot of people who end up being active in causes for good.


End file.
